1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for measuring current which traverses a light-emitting structure, such as a light-emitting diode.
Current measurement at a high potential often constitutes a problem and at present requires expensive and complicated equipment. Equipment is required that is capable of operating at a high potential and of sending measurement values to ground potential. For example in case of high-voltage, direct current transmission, measuring devices having such capabilities are very expensive. At such currents, the operating instruments have to be provided with an insulation that corresponds to the potential of the conductor where the current is measured. This results in constructional problems, for example in current transformers for high voltage levels.
2. Prior Art
It is previously known to use two photo-sensitive elements which are sensitive to different light frequency bands, to radiation detection (U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,894) in which optical fiber bundles are used so that the photosensitive elements are located at some distance away from the location of the measurement.